konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsurugi Kyouya
Kyouya Mitsurugi is a supporting character in Konosuba with a blatantly narcissistic personality. He is considered a Riajuu: a handsome hero character with everything going well for him with no effort. Background Mitsurugi lived in Japan before discovering a new life in the Fantasy World. Before the beginning of the main series, Aqua sent him to the Fantasy world with Cursed Sword Gram. Kazuma's party first encountered him in Axel town. Plot Light Novel Volume 1 He constantly brags about his achievements despite relying fully on his cheat item "Cursed Sword Gram". As such, it becomes all the more devastating when Kazuma wins his sword from a duel and pawns it off, destroying his terrible narcissistic personality. During the Beldia battle, several adventurers mentioned him as the "Ace of the City", who will come to save the day. Of course, Mitsurugi was likely running frantically in the Axel at the time, trying to buy back his sword Gram. Light Novel Volume 2 In the Light Novel, Mitsurugi was still in Axel when Mobile Fortress Destroyer came, but he didn't play any important roles, beside having his name mentioned. Light Novel Volume 6 He tried winning over Aqua with a magical ring, claiming it was nothing but a cheap ring despite it being obviously very expensive. Aqua immediately used the ring for one of her parlor tricks, quickly vanishing it forever, leaving Mitsurugi in despair. Aside from his ridiculous pursuit of Aqua, Mitsurugi is quite popular with his party members who fight among themselves over his attention. His popularity extends to the whole kingdom to the point where the princess and her servants call him handsome swordsman, prompting Kazuma to dub him "Riajuu". Light Novel Volume 9 Mitsurugi is one of the top three ranked adventurers in the kingdom. He and other divine relic holders went to the Frontier Fortress to defend it against Demon General Wolbach's daily assault. His role, though, is more-or-less to comment and explain how Wolbach used a upgraded version of Megumin's daily Explosion harassment, where Wolbach came to the Fortress by herself daily, fired her Explosion from long distance, and then teleported away. He and other divine relic holders barely held the Fortress together. Is He Really a Narcissist? Before losing to Kazuma, Mitsurugi certainly thought too highly of himself, and thought it a privilege when he allowed others to join his team. However, like everything else in Konosuba, there are always some twists. Mitsurugi projected himself as the goddess' Chosen Hero, partially led on by Aqua's generic speech, when she sent him off to Fantasy world. He is in love with that heroic image and the role he is playing. So, he is actually more like a cosplayer who loved his role way too much, rather than truly narcissistic. Several setbacks in the series completely shattered his vision of an invincible hero, in turn humbling Mitsurugi: * Aqua explained that her "Chosen Hero" speech is just generic speech she gave to all the people she sent to Fantasy World * In fact, she sent so many "Chosen Heroes" to Fantasy World, she failed to remember Mitsurugi's name. * He started the duel with Kazuma and unceremoniously lost both the duel and his magic sword. * His skill built and stat boosts all center around Magic Sword Gram. Losing Gram likely make him realize how ordinary he really is. * He lost another duel to the Masked Chivalrous Thief (who is actually Kazuma wearing a mask made by Vanir) within seconds. * He has lackluster results against major bosses and Demon Generals. ** Against Haust - he cut down one of Haust's wings, but was basically sent to hospital for days. ** Against Beldia - he is a no-show, since he lost his Sword to Kazuma. ** Against Destroyer - (LN only) he is present at strategy meeting, but has no noticeable role in the actual battle. ** Against Wolbach - there isn't much anyone can do against powerful "evil" goddess, who can cast both Explosion and Teleport. He does provide great summary to Kazuma's team though. Mitsurugi has not given up on his illusion of "Chosen Hero" completely though. He asked Kazuma (but politely now) for rematches, almost every time they meet again. Also, he still try to recruit Aqua into his team subtly, by getting to her good side. For some undisclosed reasons, several key members of Adventurer's Guild and Knight Corp in Royal Capital (Claire specifically) also think that Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness will be better served on Mitsurugi's team. Magic Sword Gram Mitsurugi chose Gram as his divine relic when he reincarnated into Fantasy World. Aqua is the goddess who sent him to Fantasy World and provided him with the Sword, but she doesn't remember him personally, due to the large number of people she incarnated. (Aqua may just have horrible memory when it comes to things she doesn't care about.) Magic Sword Gram is currently set mainly for Mitsurugi's use. In other people's possession Gram is just a finely-crafted, very-sharp sword. However, in Mitsurugi's possession, it grants him: * Cheat-level boosts to all his stats, including superhuman strength. ** Mitsurugi easily bent bars on the steel cage that withstood hours of Brutal Alligator attacks. ** He doesn't have to draw Gram, just having it will grant him the passive stat boosts. * Ability to cut through almost anything in one strike with Gram. Gallery Manga kyouya.png Light novel kyouya.png Novel Kyouya.png Mitsurugi.png Kyouya Mitsurugi (KONOSUBA Ep 5).png The hero... sort of.JPG He had it coming.JPG Down for the count.JPG Trivia * Many of his "nicknames" are just from Kazuma and Aqua mispronouncing his name. Kazuma is doing it deliberately, while Aqua is just following Kazuma, because, well, she can't remember Mitsurugi's name. * He deliberately dressed like classic heroes from Fire Emblem and Dragon Quest stories. * The grass is greener on the other side - in Episode 5, before meeting Mitsurugi, Kazuma wished he has Magic Sword, fights dragons, and be praised as chosen hero. On the other hand, Mitsurugi, without knowing the real Aqua, thinks very highly of Aqua and probably wished he had chosen the Goddess Aqua as divine relic instead. Navigation Category:Male Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Article stubs